A puppy can cause thousands of dollars in damage to carpets and rugs before becoming fully house trained. This damage takes the form of stains and unpleasant odors from urine and feces. Although house training may take only several weeks, the period in which the puppy is not completely house trained can result in undesirable damage. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a diaper system that could be worn by the un-house trained puppy until the puppy was completely house trained. It would be a further benefit if the diaper system included a disposable absorbent inner liner for absorbing and holding urine and feces for a period of several hours and an outer liquid impermeable harness that could be reused over and over with new inner liners.